NL: Lost
by Kushie
Summary: Further adventures of Downsized Colby Granger Colby wants to visit an Old Stone Circle. But he's not allowed out alone. What happens when he disobeys? Warning maybe be discipline of a minor. High rating A bit of numb3rs. Part of my New Life series
1. Chapter 1

NL: Lost

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter One

Colby was in trouble. Oh Boy! Was he in trouble? His new dad had warned him

a dozen times

"Don't venture out onto the common alone!" Colby hadn't meant to stray.

He was just curious to see the old Stone Circle. The others had spoken of.

Martin had assured him. It wasn't far. But Colby had been distracted. By a hawk,

flying above. Then he saw what he thought might be a deer. He quickened his pace slightly and

tried to follow it. To get a clearer glimpse and perhaps a photo to send to David

But in doing so, he hadn't noticed. He'd strayed from the path. Until it was to late.

Colby sensed the environment change. Instead of open scrubland. He was amongst trees.

He turned and glanced back. Hopeful that he hadn't come far. But nothing looked familiar.

Trying not to panic. He thought hard. How many bushes and brambles he'd forced his way through.

What about that with one, with the bright red flowers? Had been one of them? Colby shivered.

He was all too aware, that Jethro Gibbs didn't like to be disobeyed. So far he'd only slapped him

a couple of times. But even a single whallop from Gibbs stung like Hell! Colby did not relish the thought

Of really getting whacked by him. He saw a fallen log and sat down upon it.

"Think Colby! Think! He told himself." A sickly pit had formed in his stomach.

Even when he'd been an adult. He hadn't like being out alone. Now shrunk and in a forest

Colby shivered again, and looked up. He held out a hand

"Great!" He spoke aloud to the empty glade. "Rain! Now I'm not only lost. I'm going to get

wet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

NL: Lost

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Two

Colby stood up and ran. To shelter under a large leafy tree. He wished he'd put on a thicker jacket.

Even under the canopy of the huge Oak. He was getting soaked.

"How the hell am I going to explain this?" He moaned to himself. "That's assuming I ever find my way home."

He fought not to give into his fear. But a voice in his head kept repeating

"Dad is going to go Crazy. He'll go up the wall across the ceiling and down the other side."

"And probably back again for good measure!" Colby answered himself. A sudden sound

made him look round fearfully. Was that that a twig snapping?

"Is anybody there?" he called out. The silent glade mocked him. By echoing his voice back

Then! A bird shot out of a nearby shrub, squawking. Colby jumped in fright. He pressed his

right hand to his chest. As if to calm his thundering heart.

"Way to scare the wiggins out of me bird!" he griped. Then from above he hears an ominous rumble.

"Terrific! Thunder and Lightening," Colby mutters. "Why don't you throw in a few Hailstones for good measure."

he snapped at the sky "Ow!" he yelped as a large lump of ice the size of a dime. Strikes the top of his head.

"I was joking!" he's speaking aloud all the time now. As much as anything to keep himself. From giving

into the fear of his situation. Not so much the thought of a spanking. More the immediate problem of being

lost and alone in a thunderstorm.

Colby knew that it was dangerous to shelter under any tree in a storm. But an Oak doubly so.

For some reason this particular species is known as a lightening attractor. On average being struck

twice as many times as any other tree.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

NL: Lost

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Three

A thought occurred to Colby. An instruction! His dad had drilled it into him.

"Never leave home without your Cell Phone! You must never be completely unreachable!"

Colby felt in his pocket and almost sagged with relief. As his fingers closed around his

IPhone. Praying he wasn't too far. From a commuication mast. Colby tapped in a number.

He gave a very relieved sigh as the number connect.

"Colby! My little buddy! How are you? I was beginning to think You'd forgotten me."

Despite being on the far side of the country. David's voce was crisp and clear.

"As if I'd ever forget the best Partner ever." Colby spoke back. then he coughed

"So what's up? You settled okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine.." he paused. "Well actually I'm not at the moment."

"What's wrong?" Even from LA David could tell something was not right. Colby explained

the situation to him. He heard Sinclair laugh..

"It's not funny man! If I don't get home within the next half hour. I'm gonna be

spending the night standing." Again he heard David chuckle "Dave man!"

"Chill! I've got Flanighan from IT here. We're running your signal now." There was a

long pause. During which Colby fretted and chewed his lower lip then!

"Okay! We've pinpointed your GPS. I'm sending you the co-ordinates and the quickest route

Back to the nearest main road."

"Thanks man! I so owe you."

"Yeah! You do So pick up the slack. I'm expecting a nice long letter." Colby wiped away

the frightened tears that had formed. Glad David couldn't see he was crying.

"Right you'd best get moving. I'm keeping this line active Until you're safe."

Ten minutes later. Colby stepped from the trees onto a familiar road. He recognised

Serento Heights. He was only two streets from home. He again thanked his far away

guardian angel then cutting the call. Broke into a run.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

NL: Lost

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Four

Jethro was heading home. It had been a long day. The MCRT had, had a particularly harrowing

case. A young boy left alone for an hour, had been murdered on a Navy Base.

A serial killer had slipped past security and attacked the child. The whole scenario had

shaken Jethro. The child had been the same age as Colby. Gibbs wanted to be home.

He wanted to put his arms around his own son and re-assure himself. He was safe and well

The storm was nasty Jethro squinted out of the windshield. He indicated right, swung the wheel and turned

onto Serento Heights. Ahead a small running figure appeared. Gibbs peered through

the swishing wipers. Then he gasped and pulled over just in front of the boy. Colby slid to a stop

As a very well known car pulled up alongside him. He wasn't sure he was that pleased

to see it. Jethro opened the side door.

"Get in!" Colby obeyed. Glad to at least be out of the driving rain. "What are you doing out?

I told you to go straight home after school." Jethro eyed him suspiciously. "Didn't Aunt Evie

collect you?"

"Joni went sick just before lunch. I got the school bus home!" Colby told him. Jethro scowled.

He'd had two missed messages on his Cell earlier. He'd ignored them. Aloud he asked

"Doesn't the school bus stop at teh end of Laskar Lane?"

"Yes! Kolby replied warily

"So what are you doing all the way down here?" Colby decided a small lie was better

Than his dad, ever finding out the truth.

"I wanted a Slushie. It wasn't raining when I set off." Gibbs took in his bedraggled appearance.

The rain was coming down so hard. It was entirely plausible That his son could have got that wet

Between Laskar Lane and the small parade of shops At the bottom of Serento. He restarted the car

"I'm guessing you didn't make it to Old Mackie's?"

"No!"

"Well! I'm not pleased that you chose to go out. When I gave you strict instructions to stay at home.

Where you are safe."

"Sorry Dad!"

"I think this time I'll just ground you. But if you disobey a safety reg again. I won't be so lenient."

He turned onto Laskar Lane and parked in front of their house.

"Inside!" Jethro pointed Colby sprinted for the porch. His father did too. A moment later. They were inside.

Dripping on the hall carpet. "Get out of those wet clothes and take a hot shower. The last thing I want

is for you to catch a cold." Colby was very glad to climb into his warm bed that night.

Okay! He'd got a serious lecture For leaving the house alone. But beyond that His dad was

none the wiser. He sent an email to David to let him know he was safe and also to thank him

Jethro watched his son sleeping. Deep down he was sure the kid had lied. About where he'd

really been. But Gibbs doubted he'd ever learn the truth. So he made a mental note

to speak to Ducky about some sort of discreet tagging.

Fin


End file.
